Wow Wow Wubbzy Hentai
by nakedwomen3000
Summary: Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden go to a planet that is inhabited by annoying naked women. This is a hentai story. In the end, Wubbzy ends up crying a tsunami and killing the women. They then go back home.


It was summer, so Wubbzy, Walden, and Widget were going on vacation. But instead of going to a tropical resort like most people do, they desided to take a rocket ship to a planet for a unique vacation!

Widget said, "This planet is called Planet Inappropriate. Hmm…don't know why they call it that, but from the brochures, it looks very tropical and there are many beaches!" "Sounds like a fun place," Wubbzy said excitedly.

The rocket ship was traveling so very fast, so in about 45 minutes, they finally landed on Planet Inappropriate. "Wow! This place is so wonderful!" Wubbzy exclaimed. "I want to go exploring, if that's okay with you guys." Unfortunately, Walden and Widget weren't listening, so tthey didn't even notice Wubbzy leave! Walden was admiring the flowers, and Widget was setting up camp.

Wubbzy happily said, "What nice scenery! I love this place!" He began skipping and frolicking away from Walden and Widget, until they could no longer be seen. He was now a mile away from them! He came to a private oasis, where large bushes covered everything. "How secret this place is!" Wubbzy said, feeling amazed. Suddenly, a seductive voice called out, "Hi there, what's you're name..?"

Just then, about 20 naked human women emerged from the bushes! Wubbzy became nervous, as he answered the question by saying," Um.. I..I..I'm Wubbzy.." "Well, Wubbzy," said the woman who first spoke, "I have a special surprise for you!" Wubbzy became scared. He said, "..Like…what..? She said," I want you to lick this!" She pointed towards her pussy. Wubbzy said in fear,"T..t..that..?!" "YES! My pussy!" The leader of the naked woman said. Wubbzy panicked as he yelled,"No thanks!" He started to run away. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "Not so fast, sex toy!" The naked women lustfully said in unison. They grabbed Wubbzy and tossed him over to their leader.

She clutched his head as she forced him to lick her pussy."No!" Wubbzy yelled as tears came from his ugly eyes. "LICK IT!" She yelled. Wubbzy struggled, but the naked woman soon managed to push him onto her pussy. "Now, lick it REAL good…" the woman said lustfully. Wubbzy cried and wimpered as he was being forced to lick and suck her pussy. His tongue rubbed all around her vulva and her labia. "Yes..yes…YES!" The woman said as she was full of pleasure. As Wubbzy sobbed and licked the pussy, he thought to himself, "IF only I hadn't wandered off…Now I'm being raped by naked women!" After 13 minutes of wet licking, the woman moaned so loud as she released all of her vagina juice into Wubbzy's mouth. He wimpered as he tasted the salty stuff. He was going to spit it out, but he swallowed it instead as he was afraid he'd get punished if he spit it out.

"No more pussy! I don't want to lick anymore!" Wubbzy said as he cried sadly and felt very embarrassed." "Lick our pussies, Wubbzy!" The other women said seductively. "I don't want to!" Wubbzy yelled in a very sad voice. Suddenly, Walden and Widget came to the rescue. Widget said," We'll save you, Wubbzy!" She killed 5 of the naked women with her Super Bazooka 3000.

The dead naked women fell to the ground as their bodies were covered with blood. "Thanks for coming guys." Wubbzy said as he cheered up. "No problem, little buddy," Widget replied. Wubbzy then exclaimed," Now let's get out of here so I don't have to lick anymore pussy!" "The leader of the naked women said," Allright, you won't have to lick pussy. You'll lick my BOOBS INSTEAD!"Nooo!" Wubbzy said as the woman picked him up and stuffed him into her big wet boobs. "Mm..mm…." The woman moaned as she groped her boobs and forced Wubbzy to lick her boobs. But this didn't last long, as Wubbzy came up with an idea to stop the sex-crazed leader of the nude women. Although he was being smothered in the woman's breasts, he managed to use his finger and tickle his own uvula, causing him to vomit all over the naked woman's breasts. "Ewww!" The woman yelled as she looked at the pale-green vomit dripping from her breasts. "I gotta go clean this off," she said. Suddenly Widget shot the woman along with 2 other women and they died. Now only 12 naked women remained, their leader dead.

Widget said," I'll just kill the rest of these nude bitches!" Unfortunately, she was out of ammo! "Just perfect," The remaining naked ladies said happily.

One of the women grabbed Wubbzy and forced him to lick her pussy, while at the same time, another woman used his tail as a dildo and kept inserting it in and out of her pussy.

A blue-haired naked lady ran into the bushes, and came out with a push cart. The cart had strange potions contained in glass laboratory flasks. The blue-haired woman poured a potion all over Walden. "Wha..wha..what's happening to me..?!" He said as he shrunk; the potion was a shrink potion! He was so small now! The blue-haired woman said," Were gonna have some fun, purple sex toy.." She grabbed Walden and inserted him head-first in and out of her pussy. "Aaaaa!" Walden screamed and cried sadly. Wubbzy began to cry even more when he saw that Walden was being raped by a naked woman, too.

After about 12 minutes, the blue-haired naked woman released her vagina juice all over Walden's head and inside his mouth, and Wubbzy was covered in pussy juice too, as the pussy he was being forced to lick splashed out lots of pussy juice into his mouth, and the woman using his tail as a dildo orgasmed all over his tail as well!

Widget ran to get more ammo for her bazooka to kill the women, but they ran and blocked her way. "So you like to build stuff, huh, pink sexy toy?" One of the naked women said. "Um…yes..?" Widget said as she became afraid. A green-haired naked woman said lustfully," So why dontcha make us some vibrating strap-ons?" The other women agreed. "Um…well…" Widget stammered. "Just do it!" They threatened her loudly. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Widget said as she began to cry. She gathered her tools and in no time, she made 4 vibrating strap-ons.. "Oh, these are wonderful," the green-haired naked lady said. 5 of the women put them on as they turned on the vibrating switch and said," Time to have fun with that pink sex toy!" "No!" Widget yelled sadly. The women tore Widget's clothes off, and the green-haired woman fucked Widget's pussy with her vibrating strap-on, while a pink-haired woman fucked Widget's ass. While these 2 wome were fucking Widget, they were French-kissing each other, making them lesbians. 2 other women wearing vibrating strap-ons fucked the women fucking Widget.

And while this was happening, Wubbzy had to lick more pussies, and Walden was still tiny from the shrink potion and being used as a dildo by different women. THis went on for about 2 hours.


End file.
